vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Jupiter (manga)
|-|Makoto Kino= |-|Sailor Jupiter= |-|Super Sailor Jupiter= |-|Princess Jupiter= |-|Eternal Sailor Jupiter= Summary Sailor Jupiter is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System and was the fourth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Makoto Kino. Her attacks are based around electricity and plants, as well as physical strength. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | High 7-A | Likely High 4-C | 4-B | At least 3-C, 3-B with Jupiter Oak Evolution | High 3-A | Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter, Princess Jupiter, Soldier of Thunder and Courage, Soldier of Protection under guardianship of the Planet of Thunder, and simply The Guardian of Protection Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 14-15 (arcs 1-2), 16 (arcs 3-4), 17 (arc 5); 22 (30th Century) Classification: Human, Juuban Municipal School Student, Sailor Senshi Powers and Abilities: |-|Sailor Jupiter= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Planetary Magic, Weaponry and Empowerment (Astrological Physiology; can draw powers associated with her astrological planet), Martial Arts, Cosmic Elemental Manipulation (Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Wind Manipulation), Past Life Awareness, Telepathy, Flight, Aura, Energy Projection, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Enhanced Senses (Can sense electrical manipulation around her and can read bad omens in the wind), Immortality (Type 4 & 8; as long as its Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or Modified, it will always come back to life), Regeneration (Likely Mid; Sailor Senshi possess the light of the planet protectors, which grants them regeneration), Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation, Transformation (along with Cloth Manipulation), Precognitive Dreaming, Spell Creation and Negation (Can also reverse spells with the henshin), Teleportation (Can also teleport with others and through dimensions), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Forcefield Creation, Resistance to: Radiation, Matter decay, Illusions, Brainwashing, Space-Time Warping, Existence Erasure (The Dark Pilar and Death Phantom erase things from existence. Sailor Moon has an higher degree, as she can survive the Death Phantom's assault with no problem. The other Senshi were able to resist, but they were weakened), Life-Force and Soul Absorption (She is able to resist the Death Buster's soul absorption) |-|Super Sailor Jupiter= The same but much stronger, Powers via Crystal through her Planetary Object (with Sailor Crystal which lets her access higher forms and directly tap into the power of her planet), Non-Physical Interaction (Spiritual attacks), Leaf Attacks, Anti-Magic, Can punch into other dimensions, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Nightmares |-|Eternal Sailor Jupiter= All from previous to a far higher degree |-|Evil Sailor Jupiter= All from previous, Essence Manipulation (Can remove star seeds, Manipulation of the Totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) via the Galactica Bracelets, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3) |-|Lambda Makoto= Same as previous normally plus Pure Form, Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 8), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Comparable to Sailor Mars) | Large Mountain level+ (The Guardian Senshi destroyed Kunzite with a combined AttackVol. 1, Act 10 Moon) | Likely Large Star level+ (Stronger than Post-Resurrection Tuxedo Kamen, Queen Metalia and First arc Sailor Moon) | Solar System level (Comparable to or stronger than Second Arc Sailor Moon) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who was far stronger than a being that casually moved a galaxy at MFTL+ Speeds), Multi-Galaxy level with Jupiter Oak Evolution (Broke free from one of Nehellenia's nightmare dimensions, of which these are supposedly whole universes.Vol. 8, Act 39 Dream 1 - Eclipse Dream | High Universe level (Comparable to the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe whose powers are Infinite, could withstand a battle with the Sailor Animamates) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal, comparable to Sailor Mercury and Mars who one-shotted the Eternal Sailor Quartets and Sailor Venus who nullified Eternal Sailor Moon's energy, threatened Eternal Sailor Moon), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets. | Unknown with the Lambda PowerIt's never been confirmed if the Sailor Senshi maintained their Lambda Powers outside the Galaxy Cauldron. As such it's unlikely these powers can be ascribed to EoS Sailor Jupiter, and it should be probably be considered along the lines of one-off power-ups in Comics like Strange Visitor Superman. Speed: FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Superior to Pre-Henshin MinakoCodename: Sailor V - Vol. 1, Act 1 - The Birth of Sailor V!, likely superior to Hotaru's Civilian FormVol. 11, Act 53 Stars 4''Vol. 12, ''Act 54 Stars 5) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Chibi-Moon) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Sailor Moon and the Kinmoku Senshi, who were able to traverse the galaxy in a panelVol. 12, Act 56 - Stars 7) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and the Amazon Senshi, who easily traveled 25,000 light-years in an instantVol. 12, Act 57 - Stars 8) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar (Able to move on a planet with a very intense gravity) | At least Stellar | Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Can channel her Planet Power and her Lightning through her fists) | Large Mountain Class+ | Likely Large Star Class+ | Solar System Class | At least Galactic, Multi-Galactic with Jupiter Punch (Punched through dimensions and broke Nehellenia's faceVol. 10, Act 47 Dream 9 - Dead Moon Dream) | High Universal | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: Mountain level (Survived her and Mars' attacks reflected back at herVol. 2, Act 7 Mamoru Chiba - Tuxedo Mask -'') | At least '''Large Mountain level+' (Easily took attacks from Dark Prince EndymionVol. 3, Act 12 - Enemy, Queen Metaria) | Likely Large Star level+ | At least Solar System level (Survived an attack from Sailor UranusVol. 6, Act 30 - Infinity 4, Haruka & Michiru - Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who survived within a being that casually moved a galaxy at MFTL+ Speeds), likely higher (Survived Super Sailor Uranus's World ShakingVol. 10, Act 45 - Dream 7, Mirror Dream) | High Universe level (Tanked an attack from Sailor Iron MouseVol. 11, Act 50 - Stars 1 and took an attack from Eternal Sailor UranusVol. 11, Act 51 - Stars 2) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power, Intangibility and Regeneration make her particularly hard to kill Stamina: Likely High | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power. Range: Interplanetary (Can channel powers from her planet) | Universal+ | Unknown Standard Equipment: |-|Items= File:TransformationPenManga.gif|Transformation Pen File:Spstickob4.png|Star Power Stick File:M_jupitercrystal.jpg|Jupiter Crystal File:Communicator_m.jpg|Communicator * Transformation Pen ｢変身へんしんペン｣: The first magical transformation items that Makoto had used. It allows her to transform into her regular, standard Sailor form. She sacrificed her pen, in order to awaken Sailor Moon, who was within Metalia at the time. The pen were eventually replaced by the much stronger and more powerful Star Power Stick. * Star Power Stick: The second magical transformation items Makoto used. They were given to her by Luna along with new communicators after she destroyed her own transformation pen in order to help Sailor Moon defeat Metalia. After the Sailor Jupiter received power upgrades from Neo-Queen Serenity, she no longer used the stick to transform. * Jupiter Crystal: The Sailor Crystal that Makoto Kino used to transform into Super Sailor Jupiter. She received the item from Guardian Jupiter, her Sailor Power Guardian. * Commnicator: Special devices used by the Sailor Guardians to keep in touch with each other. The Guardians wear wristwatch-type communication devices which allow them to speak with each other. Two sets appeared throughout the series. The first set appeared in Act 03, Volume 01, and came directly from the Sailor V game. The second set were given to them after Chibiusa's appearance. |-|Weapons= File:Sm.mangamoontiara.PNG.png|Tiara File:Leavesofoak.jpg|Leaves of Oak File:The_Rose_Belt_in_the_manga.jpg|Rose Belt File:Galactica.bracletes.manga.png|Galactica Bracelets * Tiara: Part of any Sailor Senshi's fuku, except Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Galaxia, and Eternal Sailor Moon. When looking at the tiara from a distance it appears to have a rather simple smooth golden design with a circular red gem at it's centre. On closer inspection though one can see that it in fact has subtle details engraved in its surface and the gem itself is encased in a golden frame. ** Thunder and Lightning Antenna: An antenna that is attached to Sailor Jupiter's tiara. This antenna carries out some of her attacks. It functions and looks like a golden lightning rod. * Leaves of Oak ｢オークの葉は｣: An item used by Super Sailor Jupiter to perform Jupiter Oak Evolution, as given to her by her Guardian Jupiter during the Dream arc. Along with the other newly acquired weapons the Inner Super Sailor Senshi received, the Leaves of Oak have a will of their own and can communicate telepathically with Jupiter. * Rose Earrings * Rose Belt: A belt Sailor Jupiter wore. However, she never wore the belt in the original manga and was only seen wearing it in illustrations in the artbooks. It was later added to her design in the re-released volumes of the manga. Like in Act 28 of the reprint manga, Sailor Jupiter was seen wearing the Rose Belt. * Galactica Bracelets: Bracelets worn when Sailor Jupiter was reconstructed to be a loyal subject to Sailor Galaxia. Can be used to fire blasts of energy at an enemy. Destroying them entirely and allowing the user to take their Sailor Crystal from them. They have purple and green gems on them. |-|Optional Weapons= * Sword of the Silver Crystal ｢幻まぼろしの銀水晶ぎんすいしょうの剣けん｣/｢聖剣せいけん｣ Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Very scared of airplanes, is naive, gullible, and impulsive, dislikes biology | None notable normally, under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Feats: Show/Hide |-|Civilian Form= * As strong as a clap of thunder and sweet as an older sister.Vol. 1, Act 6 Tuxedo Mask * Physically affected a ghost bride.Vol. 1, Act 5 Makoto - Sailor Jupiter * Physically ill to the point of collapse, Makato was attacked by a robot duplicate of her. She beaten it up.Vol. 4, Act 17 Secret - Sailor Jupiter -'' * Survived inside the Room of Darkness which decays matter.Vol. 5, ''Act 21 Complication - Nemesis * Is a black belt in Judo.Vol. 6, Act 28 Infinity 2 Ripples * Caught a baseball that was hurtling towards Usagi and threw it beyond the horizon. * Saved Usagi from a car. * Can Read Bad Omens in the wind.Vol. 6, Act 27 Infinity 1 Premonition * Senses electrical manipulation.Vol. 2, Act 8 Minako - Sailor V -'' * More Electrically charged then most people. |-|Base Sailor Jupiter= * In the First Arc, Sailor Jupiter along with the other Guardian Senshi broke through Kunzite's forcefield. The same forcefield was resisting Star Levels of energy.Vol. 2, ''Act 9 Serenity - Princess -'' * Within the Third Arc, Sailor Jupiter along with the other 3 Guardian Senshi equaled the 3 Outer Senshi in power. The Outer Senshi at the time were each stronger then Third Arc Sailor MoonVol. 7, ''Act 32 Infinity 6 Three Guardians when Second Arc Sailor Moon destroyed a Solar System Scale Black Hole.Vol. 5, Act 26 Replay - Never Ending -'' * The Sailor Senshi tanked an attack that was life-wiping the Earth.Vol. 8, ''Act 38 Infinity 12 Infinite - Journey * First Arc Sailor Jupiter takes an attack from Dark Prince Endymion and Endymion was the strongest warrior of the Dark Kingdom. The scan makes it seem like she had the least trouble taking the attack even compared to Sailor Moon. * Took another direct blast from Dark Prince Endymion. * Second Arc Jupiter Survived within Death Phantom itself.Vol. 5, Act 25 Showdown - Death Phantom -'' * The Second Arc Senshi tanked a spacetime distortion. * Can tank being in an electricity ball made by her and her rival Petz. * Casually flew from Moon to Earth during a sunrise. * Base Sailor Senshi like Minako and Hotaru have FTL Feats. Sailor Jupiter should be at least as fast after transforming. * Sailor Senshi Transformation Power can be used to teleport through dimensions. * Attack 1: Jupiter's First Attack is "Flower Hurricane" which creates a distracting storm of flower petals. * Attack 2: Jupiter's Second Attack is "Jupiter Thunderbolt" which calls down a lightning bolt that one-shot Nephrite. * Attack 3: Jupiter's Third Attack is "Sparkling Wide Pressure" which creates a ball of lightning in her hands which she throws. This attack made Berthier run away and Berthier was capable of laughing off the attack of Second Arc Sailor Mercury and her forcefield could not be broken even by Second Arc Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus.Vol. 3, ''Act 16 Abduction - Sailor Mercury -'' * Attack 4: Jupiter's Fourth Attack is "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone" which creates a small centralized cyclone. This attack was able to damage Telulu when the next page Telulu laughs off the attack of Sailor Moon.Vol. 7, ''Act 31 Infinity 5 Setsuna - Sailor Pluto -'' A weaker version of Sailor Moon performed the above Black Hole destruction feat. The attack also destroyed an intangible spirit.Vol. 13, ''Chapter 1 - The Melancholy of Mako-chan |-|Super Sailor Jupiter= * Super Sailor Senshi are much stronger then Base Sailor Senshi. When Sailor Moon first transformed into Super Sailor Moon, merely the energy of her transformation produced thousands of times of more energyVol. 7, Act 33 Infinity 7 Transformation - Super Sailor Moon -'' than the Skyfather Level Entity Pharaoh 90. * To save the Princess, Jupiter punches through dimensions and breaks Nehellenia's face. Nehellenia's durability feats can be found here. * Was Unscratched at the epicenter of Super Sailor Uranus' attack. * Should be at least as fast as the Base Outer Sailor Senshi. The Base Outer Senshi were able to react to an attack that life-wiped the entire universe while they were still in the Sol System. * Super Sailor Jupiter has a Little Guardian Fairy called "Guardian Jupiter" who will restore her if her mind is getting attacked.Vol. 9, ''Act 42 - Dream 4, Jupiter Dream * Attack 5: Sailor Jupiter's fifth and Ultimate Attack is "Jupiter Oak Evolution". The Attack creates a crown of oak leaves around Jupiter's head which then releases enough energy to break free from one of Nehellenia's nightmare worlds. These worlds are supposedly whole universes. |-|Eternal Sailor Jupiter= * Eternal Sailor Senshi is a similarly huge power jump. After unlocking her Eternal Form, Usagi in her civilian state took an attack unscratchedVol. 11, Act 54 Stars 5 that was superior in power to all their enemies in the first 4 arcs.Vol. 11, Act 55 Stars 6 * The Sailor Animamates are Eternal Sailor Senshi level beings. Despite this, Eternal Jupiter's barrier held against one animamate, Iron Mouse (also note that she transforms while the attack is still happening) and Eternal Jupiter and Eternal Mercury protected against another Animamate, Aluminem Seiren. * Eternal Sailor Jupiter took an attack just fine from Eternal Sailor Uranus when Sailor Aluminem Seiren uses her as as a shield. * When Turned Evil, Eternal Sailor Jupiter's "Jupiter Oak Evolution" is effective against Eternal Sailor Moon.Vol. 12, Act 58 Stars 9 * Eternal Sailor Senshi can easily travel to the center of the galaxy.Vol. 12, Act 56 - Stars 7 And yes it is flight, not teleportation. Seiya explictly calls it flight, they worry about not reaching there safety, and the Kanji for "fly" appears in the original Japanese. (飛ぶ = Fly) * Novice Eternal Senshi get a distress signal while on Earth and travel to the Galactic Center nigh-instantly.Vol. 12, Act 57 - Stars 8 * Novice Eternal Sailor Senshi move at comparable speeds to the Lambda PowerVol. 12, Act 60 - Stars 11 which can rapidly restore the entire cosmos. |-|Lambda Form= * At the end of the series Usagi releases the Lambda Power, which seems to have been absorbed by the other Sol Senshi. * We see Makato and the rest inside the Galaxy Cauldron in what Guardian Cosmos calls "Perfected Form". * The Lambda Power is the power of every Sailor Crystal together, so that those who can manipulate the Lambda Power can use the power of every Sailor Senshi. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Makoto Kino= : Henshin: Makato can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Jupiter and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. * Jupiter Power, Make Up: The first command used by Makoto Kino to transform into her standard Sailor form as Sailor Jupiter in the first seasons of both the original and second anime series, manga and her only transformation phrase in PGSM. Makoto held up her transformation pen in the air and in an instant she became Sailor Jupiter. * Jupiter Star Power, Make Up: The second phrase used by Makoto Kino in order to transform into Sailor Jupiter. Makoto held up her hand and a stream of green sparkles swirled around it, alighting her fingernails and turning them green. Her Star Power Stick appeared, spinning, and as she took a hold of it the Jupiter symbol inside the star began to spin. She then began to spin around as electrical charges emitted from the stick and formed an atom path which encircles her body. In a flash of light, her entire sailor fuku appeared. Sailor Jupiter then turned around and assumed her finishing pose. * Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up: The third transformation phrase that Makoto Kino used to transform into Sailor Jupiter in the Infinity arc of the manga. No item was needed, Instead, she lifts her hand in the air and she says the phrase and she instantly transforms. It is the third evolution of her regular Sailor form. * Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up: A transformation phrase used by Makoto Kino in the Sailor Moon anime and manga to transform into Super Sailor Jupiter. She received the Jupiter Crystal from her Sailor Power Guardian, Guardian Jupiter, while under attack from the Hawk's Eye and the Amazoness Quartet. She also received her new attack Jupiter Oak Evolution along with it. She later used this phrase to transform into Eternal Sailor Jupiter in the Stars arc of the manga. |-|Sailor Jupiter= * Flower Hurricane: Makoto forms flower petals around her and blasts at her enemies. It blinded Nephrite, so it serves as a disorientation technique. * Jupiter Thunderbolt: An unnamed attack similar to Supreme Thunder that was later named in reprints. It was only used once, in Act 5, in order to destroy Nephrite. Similar to Supreme Thunder in the anime, before Sailor Jupiter used this attack she called upon the planet Jupiter to bring down a storm. * Supreme Thunder: Jupiter collects electricity from the air via her outfit's tiara and calls it down as a massive thunderbolt. * Sailor Teleport: A group command performed by Sailor Moon and the four Inner Sailor Senshi as they stand in a circle with their hands joined. This command allows the group to transport instantly to their desired destination, whether it be on the Earth's surface or in Outer Space itself. The distance that can be traveled with this command is unknown, as the farthest the Sailor Senshi ever travel in the series is to the moon. * Sailor Planet Attack: A group attack performed by the Inner Sailor Senshi, one of the most powerful attacks used in the manga that incorporates a number of Sailor Senshi every time it is used. Interestingly enough, Sailor Moon is not required for the attack to work. The attack was first used by the Inner Senshi to kill Kunzite. Later, both the Inner and Outer Senshi use the attack together against Zirconia. * Sparkling Wide Pressure: Jupiter gathers ball lightning in her hands and hurls it at her opponent, she can also use it to make a lightning aura around her that was able to equal Petz, arguably the strongest Ayakashi Sister. * Jupiter Coconut Cyclone: Jupiter creates winds and coconut leaves that whirl around her while lightning comes from her body direct at her enemy. The attack was powerful enough to threaten Telulu, one of the Witches V and was able to destroy a spirit in Juken Sensou Hen. |-|Super Sailor Jupiter= Super Sailor Jupiter: A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. * Jupiter Oak Evolution: Makoto uses the Laurel of Oak leaves on her head to gather energy which is then released in energy bolts around her. This attack was powerful enough to threaten multiple Amazoness Quartet. * Jupiter Punch: When Enraged, Sailor Jupiter was able to launch a punch that hit Queen Nehellenia from another dimension and broke her face, despite the fact that Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto together only winded Nehelenia's weaker form Zirconia. * Sailor Planet Power Meditation: A group attack similar to Sailor Planet Attack, but much stronger and more powerful when it was first used by Solar System Sailor Guardians to attack Zirconia. The Sailor Guardians have to shout “Sailor Planet Power...” first, then say the name of their planet, then say “...Meditation!” to execute the attack. |-|Eternal Sailor Jupiter= Eternal Sailor Jupiter: The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Jupiter's powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. * Star Seed Rip/Removal: The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. * Galactica Gale: The attack was performed by Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter while they were all under the control of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. * Galactica Planet Attack: The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. |-|Lambda Makoto= Lambda Makoto: At the end of the series, Makato absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Key: Partially-Awoken | Fully Awoken | Star Power | Planet Power | Super Sailor Jupiter | Eternal Sailor Jupiter | Evil Sailor Jupiter | Lambda Makoto Note: Gallery File:Makoto Concept Art.jpg File:Sailor Jupiter Concept art.jpg File:Sailor Moon Crystal Sailor Jupiter Attack Others Notable Victories: Piccolo (Dragon Ball) Piccolo's Profile (Revival of F Piccolo and Star Power Jupiter were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teleportation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Orphans Category:Princesses Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Game Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Space Users Category:Aura Users Category:Planet Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Wind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Biology Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Reincarnation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cosmos Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier